The Outcast
by Ramotith
Summary: (Beta vers.) Darko left his life of crime to create his own "Specialist for Hire" to help people with big wallets, but will his dark habits cause problems for his team and the people of Magix. Members: DARKO, LUCY, KAREL and DIASPRO.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Chapter 1

-Andros-

The man walking next to me is running his hands through his hair and giving me the same look he has been all day. We have finally reached our destination and he is questioning me once again. "Are you sure about this? This guy was a problem in the past, he'll likely pose a problem in the future. Breaking him out could make us the center of that problem." He doesn't actually sound concerned; he just dislikes my idea.

"Have some faith." I smile back. He gives me a look of distaste. "Fish-boy is nothing, he's been locked up long enough to know he'll go straight back if he tries anything. And the way I see it, after this hell-hole he'll be eternally grateful to our 'client'." I can't help but put a certain infliction on the word client as if comes out. I sneak a glance over at him in hopes that he doesn't notice that I'm making this up as I go along.

To my surprise his focus is to the sky as the moon is beginning to peak over the low clouds. "Still, why did we need to come on the full moon?" His hand twitches a little as he speaks.

I give a laugh and pat his back for good measure. "Well, you are the muscle of this operation. If something did go wrong then I'd want you at full strength." He looks at me unconvinced. "Come on, buddy. Just in case."

We walk through the subterranean maze of the Andros prison, noting paintings and carvings on the walls from the days when it was active. We arrive at a solid wall with indents that make it appear as if a door should be located here. "This is the place?" I ask my blue haired companion.

He looks at me with an expression that can only be disbelief and exasperation at my question. "Yes, Darko. It is." He says almost sarcastically. I can feel him holding back on how scathing his remarks get.

I hold my hands up in mock defense. "No need to bite my head off." I laugh at my clearly unfunny joke. "I just expected Lucy to beat us hear." He raises an eyebrow at me. "But in all seriousness," I continue, "her suit only has so much air." I hear a disgruntled growl from next to me. I look over to see my companion checking his watch. "Time, Karel?" I ask innocently.

"11:06." He replies just as a portal opens up right in the wall and a girl in a diving suit walks out dragging a fish man. "And here they are."

The girl lets the fish-man drop to the ground and pulls the helmet off, letting her green hair flow freely. She flips it around like a model for good measure. "If you two jackasses are done gawking at my beauty, fish-face weighs a ton and a half." She indicates the unconscious merman. "You mind?" She asks with a venomous tone.

Just as Karel and I bend down to hoist the fish-man over our shoulders a man walks around the corner. For a moment we just stare at each other but then I realize that this place is still regularly patrolled due to its connection with the updated prison. The man blinks at us in confusing before recognizing the man we are liberating. "Y-you there! Stop! You are on grounds under protection of the Company of Light! You will return that prisoner to where ever you liberated him and surrender yourselves to the Andros guard"

I can tell he is nervous from the tremble in his voice and I can't help a smile beginning to form on my face. "You'd be better off pretending you didn't see us. We're in a bit of a hurry. And I can't make any promises that you'll live if you get in our way." My tone is calm and steady, I mean not to provoke, just give a fair warning. He lifts his spear, a standard weapon in Andros, and points it at us as if it will keep him safe. I give a loud sigh. "Karel? Will you please?"

It seems I don't even really have to say anything as Karel is already lumbering towards to man. He lifts his spear up some more but begins to cower the closer Karel gets. When Karel is standing directly in front of him, he drops his spear. I assume out of pure fear and shock as Karel now has sickly yellow eyes and claws longer than my forearm. "Where do you get off telling me what to do?" His claws come up and trace the man's neck.

"P-please! I'm just doing my job! I have children! Their mother was killed by Tritannus! They need me!" The man pleads, dropping to his knees and narrowly missing the claws still posed. "I-I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Karel's claws change directions and I turn away as a spurt of blood paints the walls around them. "Too late." He says menacingly as he shifts back to full human. He stands up and walks back over to us, examining his nails as if he were concerned one may be broken. He looks up at my disgusted expression. "Sorry." He says quietly. He then turns back to Lucy and hoists Tritannus over his shoulder with one arm. "Let's go."

As we walk past the guard who is bleeding out on the floor, Lucy slips her arm through mine. "If you ever ask me to do something like this again then I'm going to shove my boot so far up your ass you won't be able to walk for a year. Got it?" She keeps a smile on her face as she says that and I can't help but feel a twinge in my stomach at the way she squeezes my arm with each word.

I smile it away and run my free hand through my hair. "You do know how much I love it when you talk dirty to me. But let's save it for the bedroom, shall we, babe?" I give her a wink and lean down to plan a kiss on her cheek.

She releases my arm and pulls a face at me. "Not my type, emo-boy." She teases and flips me off. We both laugh loudly, earning us a warning look from Karel.

"Are you two trying to get us caught?" Karel asks in the same voice he used with the guard. "If you are quite done…" He lets his sentence hang.

Lucy detangles herself from my arm and levitates off the ground. "I'll go grab the ship, meet me on the pier." She fazes through the wall and I'm left alone with Karel.

As we emerge from the prison, Karel steps in front of me. His eyes are once again that sickly yellow. "This better not be a waste of my time, Darko." I swallow hard. "I have other plans. I am not just your puppet."

I give a weak smile before noticing the boat over his shoulder. "Lucy's here. Let's not keep her waiting." Once we are walking again, I continue talking. "And anyway, you just have to trust me. This job is far more important that you're little fairy friend."

Wrong words. Karel tosses Tritannus into a fish tank already positioned on the ship and knocks me to the ground in the same movement. "YOU WILL WATCH YOUR TONGUE OR I WILL CUT IT OUT." His claws are tearing holes in my clothes.

I struggle a bit before attempting to put my hands up in a nonthreatening manner. "Re-relax big guy. I was only kidding." I laugh weakly to try and lessen the blow.

He releases me and helps me up before looking directly at me with teeth bared. "YOU BETTER BE." He then walks onto the ship and goes to sulk in the upper deck.

I rub my sore limbs as I board as well and give the sign to heave off. "Jeez." I mutter at the holes in my jacket.

"Could have been worse." Lucy says with an amused look on her face. She walks over to the fish tank and taps on the glass. "Wakey-wakey fish-breath." She says jokingly. When he is unresponsive she turns back to me. "But really, you should have known better. You know better than anyone how much he cares about Flora. How long have they been together now?" She puts her index finger under her chin as if deep in thought then looks at me with a pointed expression.

"Whatever." I say angrily, I walk over and pound my fist against the fish tank. "Just because he was the reason she divorced that specialist doesn't mean he should also be the rebound guy. That's just pathetic." I beat the glass again." Wake up you worthless fish!"

Lucy wraps her arms around herself as if to ward off the cold despite the unusually warm night air. "I don't know what Icy sees in you." She says quietly before walking off.

"She sees a lot!" I shout after her, cursing my lameness. The ship sways as we make contact with the shoreline of our destination. "Let's get this fish to shore!" I shout to Karel. He looks down at me from the top deck with pure hatred. I gulp. "Please?" He gives a sigh before joining me down at the tank and lifting it onto the trolley to wheel it off the ship.

"Where-where are you taking me?!" Tritannus shouts from his tank as we wheel it down onto the beach.

'Finally.' I think. "Well, look who's finally awake. Comfortable?" I ask sarcastically. I make a motion with my hand and Karel dumps the tank into the ocean.

Tritannus surfaces and looks at me with what I guess was a cross between gratitude and confusion. The expression itself is more puzzling to decipher than my actions. "Why are you doing this?" His voice is filled with awe.

I gave a snort like laugh. "I guess it doesn't hurt to tell the truth now and again." I toss a disk like device onto the sand and a holographic projection of the mermaid queen of Andros is displayed.

"Mother?" Tritannus asks, tears welling up in his eyes. He rubs his hand furiously over his face to try and hide first his tears then the embarrassment of the act. "Why? I don't deserve this. Kindness. From you. I can't…I don't…" He can't find the words to explain what is going through his head.

The hologram leans forward and reaches a projected arm out to stroke the merman's cheek. "Hush now, my child. I will hear none of this unworthiness talk. No matter what you have done, nor what you will do, I will never let you stay trapped in a place like that." Her voice is strong like only a mother's can be. "Now promise me, Tritannus, that you will never harm another living soul. I'd feel personally responsible if you did."

Tritannus nods his head. "I understand, mother. I could never live with myself if I made you feel that way." He hugs the hologram awkwardly. "Thank you. I love you." He says quietly but we still all hear it.

Lucy elbows me in the side. "The transfer's been made. Shall we cut this short now?" She raises an eyebrow as if that is supposed to get me moving.

I clear my throat, catching the attention of the queen and her son. "I hate to rush sweet family reunions but we really need to be going. It was a pleasure doing business with you, your Highness." I walk forward and click off the holodisc before anyone can say more. I then turn back to my 'crew'. "I'll be there in a minute, you all wait on the ship." My tone leaves nothing for discussion.

"So what?" Tritannus jeers after everyone else is out of ear shot. "Expecting a special thank you?" I turn back to see him lazing half on the beach. "You of all people, I assume, know that isn't my style."

"No." A say in response, a smile twisting onto my face. "And letting my girlfriend's ex-boyfriends live isn't mine." I pull a gun out from under my coat and don't hesitate a moment. By the time I return to my senses, Tritannus is sinking into the ocean, blood staining the water around his body. "Don't worry, buddy. No one will ever know."

Back on the ship I sit down and get comfortable. Everyone else is looking at me with unease. "Lucy, take us home." I say breezily. I as she leaves I look over to Karel and give a joking smile. "Come on, dude. We got the job done, earned a little extra pocket change, and there is still plenty of time for your date with Flower."

Clearly I had something wrong because he gets up and wakes right up in my face. "Her name is Flora. And don't you think for a second I don't know what you just did. You disgust me, Darko." He spits in my face and turns to leave.

I lean back in the chair and look away as he slams the door to the lower deck. "Suit yourself. Feel lucky I included you at all." I mutter to myself. I close my eyes and relax, knowing this is just the first of many success stories.

A/N: What do you think? Please review (No bashing) and SPECIAL THANKS to my BETA writer AriXAmi for perfecting the story "MUCHAS GRACIAS ARI!"

Beta Note: I asked Ramotith before doing a full flip on the story. I had fun editing and making it flow. Went from 1455 words to 2372 words.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer : AriXAmi

Chapter 2

The sun shines through the half opened curtains across the room and landing a bright beam right on my face. I roll over and try to ignore the annoying reminder that I need to get up. "Not now." I mumble, reaching out behind me to grab the alarm clock off the counter. I bring it around and open one eye. "Dammit!" I jump out of bed, distributing my blanket and pillow onto the floor. "I'm gonna be late again!" I quickly discard my pjs and grab the close I had left out the night before and head into the bathroom for a shower. "My morning will not be ruined." I announce to myself as the close the door.

Twenty minutes later I am walking down the stairs of our flat to see Karel doing push-ups in the middle of the living room. "Well, what a treat." I tease, grabbing a mug from the dish rack and filling it with coffee. "I take it from your scowl that your date didn't go as planned."

He stops his exercising and sits down on the floor, running his hand over his sweaty hair. "The short version of the night is probably longer than I was there." He rises and walks over to join me at the island. "That j*** of an ex of hers showed up. I admit to saying some things to provoke him and then taking the opportunity to dislocate his jaw." He chuckles and I smile. "Flora didn't think it was so funny. She told me she was disappointed in me and that I should think about what I did." He hangs his head before reaching over to grab the sports bottle he'd left near the sink. "This afternoon is gonna be hella awkward."

I give a cruel little laugh. "How whipped are you, dude? She's got you working at her shop like you're here little puppy. There are millions of girls out there that want a piece of the big bad wolf but you'd never know from how short a leash she keeps you on." I finish my coffee and rinse it in the sink. He watches me as I gather up my bag and slide my shoes on. "And people call me evil." I laugh again. "Catch you later, chump!"

When I step off the bus in downtown Magix, I am greeted by the familiar sign of Angelic Ballet School. The building is the same boring brick that most of the city is built from but the windows have an enchanted quality that makes the building look alive. I check my cell phone as I walk in, two minutes to spare, and look up in time to see Miss Angelic, my boss, tapping her foot just inside the door. "You're late." Her tone is even, as if that was the most natural way to greet someone. I stop right in front of her as she continues speaking. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, I want all employees in at least an hour before we open. There are no exceptions to that rule. Do I make myself clear?" The snarking smile that plays across her lips as she says clear make me want to throttle her.

I keep my cool, surprisingly, and nod. "Yes, ma'am. It won't happen again." I walk around her and through the second set of doors to the studios. I feel like I missed something as I had walked away but shake it off as nothing.

The feeling of missing something grew stronger after my beginner class was let out. I am getting my things reorganized for the advanced class when I hear Miss Angelic calling me. My stomach drops as I walk into her office. "Ma'am, if this is about this morning, I-" She cuts me off by slamming her office door.

Two hours in that office make me never want to see another again. I storm out and march straight to where I'd left my bag. "I don't need this crummy job anyway." I mutter under my breath. As I straighten up, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "I swear to god, Angelic, that if you-" I whip around to see a petite red head standing before me, clutching her fists in front of her in a shy gesture.

"Hi there, Lucy." She smiles up at me. Her hair has grown since I've last seen her, now reaching past her shoulders. Her bangs now hang off to the side and she still has the beads I braided into her hair when we were 8. Her eyes are the same, shy and green, that I remember. I look her over, seeing that she had finally outgrown that pumpkin tee shirt and is instead wearing a simple black dress from the Solarian collection.

I realize I've been staring, open mouthed, so I quickly try to recompose myself. "H-hi, M-mirta. Ho-how have you been?" I silently curse at my stutter.

She giggles and holds her arms out. "I'm great. But it's been a while, you know, and I thought the first thing you'd want to do was give your best friend a hug."

I smile and throw my arms around her. "It's has been a long time." I mumble into her hair. "Too long." I pull back and look at my friend. "What are you doing here?"

Mirta shyly turns away. "I came to see you, silly." She brightens again. "I thought we should celebrate. You do remember what today is, don't you?" She gets a sly look on her face as if she was my girlfriend testing my loyalty or something.

I scoff. "Hey, would I forget the anniversary of the day my best friend fulfilled her dreams? What has it been now, ten years?" I ruffle her hair. "But we really shouldn't be celebrating at this dump."

Mirta stops laughing and suddenly looks at me with concern. "Lucy, you always spoke so highly of this place. What happened to make that change?"

I sigh and look over my shoulder to where the devil made her office. "I got fired. What with my coming in late all the time and a number of complaints."

"Who would complain about you?" Mirta is looking at me with eyes that summed up all my hatred for this place if it were displayed as sadness.

I sigh and hug her again. "It's not me they were complaining about. It's what I am. Sometimes I wish I had taken your offer when I'd had the chance. No one wants their kids taught how to do anything from a witch. Especially not after the Trix gave Cloud Tower such a bad rep."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair." Mirta marches over to the door I keep peeking back at and raps on it a few times with her knuckles. "Let's see if I can't do anything about that."

Another agonizing twenty minutes pass before the door opens back up and Mirta comes out smiling. "I don't know what you were going on about." She says sweetly. "You have been promoted to assistant manager and have been given the rest of the day off as a reward." She winks at me as we walk out the front doors. "I should have known that no one really wants to fire you."

I look at her as if she has grown another head. "How?" Is all I can get out.

Mirta laughs and pulls me down the street. "Do you think I didn't pay attention at Cloud Tower? I know a few hexes that can scare anyone into submission."

The way she says it with that delicate smile on her face makes me squirm a little. "God am I glad you're on my side." I rest my arms behind my head as we walk through the streets of Magix. "Now, what do you say we throw a party? I know a couple guys who could use the pick me up."

Mirta smiles and winks at me again. "I'd love to."

I can't help but mirror her words, more as a whisper to myself as she runs forward. "I'd love to…" I look up to see her half a block away and waving at me to hurry up. I smile the biggest smile I have in a long time before running to meet her. I'd love to.

A/N: Sorry for the wait I'm having a bit of writers block and being sick isn't helping. Again reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 3

Apart from the general greeting I received when I first arrived, Flora had not said a word to me in the whole time I had been here. I admit to not trying very hard to start a conversation myself but I still feel as though it is her fault. I catch my reflection in the glass counter by the register. 'Are you going to let a fairy run your life?' My face in the glass sneers at me like Darko would. 'Shut up. I love her. Might I remind you that she loves us both?' I angrily think back. 'Stop acting like you aren't me. You're my reflection, my inner thoughts. I give you your stupid power to influence my life.' I walk away from the mirror like surface and catch Flora around the waist. She turns back from where she is arranging flowers in a vase and gives me a confused look. "Can we talk?"

She smiles and unwinds herself from my arms. "Just let me put this plant outside. I'll be back in a minute." She lifts the pot she had just been arranging and takes it to the front of the shop. I stand there frozen, watching her hips sway as she disappears out the doors to put it on display. When she is out of my sight I give my head a good shake and head into the back where we keep the stock we have yet to display. I take a couple deep breathes and then the door swings back open upon Flora's entrance. "Now, what did you want to talk about, sweetie?"

She's holding her head at the most perfect tilt and her hands are clasped behind her back in a way that makes her look as innocent as the first time I saw her. The wolf in me takes hold and I practically pounce on her as I lay the most passionate kiss I had ever given onto her prefect pink lips. Once she gets over the initial surprise, she winds her hands around my neck and into my hair as she kisses me back. When we both need breathe, I pull back enough that I can see her face clearly. "Sorry." I mumble, though I'm not quite sure what it is I'm apologizing for, whether it be the kiss or what I had really wanted to apologize for.

Flora smiles and gently strokes my cheek. "No, I should apologize. I understand they you were just trying to defend me. I just…it hurts sometimes to think that you don't think I can take care of myself or that you don't trust me. No matter what happened between us, Helia is still my friend and I have the right to talk to him." Her voice takes on a bit of a scolding tone but softens again as she taps my nose with her index finger. "I'm sorry I'm not the damsel you always want me to be."

I laugh and capture her hand, gaining another surprised expression. "No, you're not. And you never cease to amaze me with just how little distress you actually need to be saved from." I kiss her fingers. "But then, I never signed on to be a hero, did I?" We stare at each other for a few moments. "But that doesn't excuse it. So this is me formally asking your forgiveness."

I look down, as if to imitate a bow in our close proximity. Flora tilts my head up, her hands still encased in mine. "Of what do you need my forgiveness, my love? I thought a big part of being in love was never needing to ask for forgiveness." She gives the sweetest laugh and I can't help but join in. She leans up and kisses me again. "Whatever it is that should require my forgiveness, consider it forgiven." She pulls free of my hands. "Now, we have work to do."

Flora turns over the sign on the door, changing it from reading 'Come in, we're open' to 'Sorry, we're closed'. She then joins me on the sidewalk as I walk her home. She has some new stories to tell about her life and adventures with her fairy friends. I don't really listen to the words she says but, rather, her voice. It makes me feel calm, soothing away all the worry and regret that constantly plague my being. Just as we're arriving at her apartment building, my phone begins to ring. "Dammit!" I hiss as I struggle to pull it from my pocket. "What do you want?" I angrily growl into the receiver.

"Hey, puppy dog, it's Lucy. Are you done sucking up so your girlfriend forgives you? I only ask cuz I need a head count. I'm throwing a party at the flat tonight and I need you to pick up some beer and chips." There is some movement noise on Lucy's end and another female voice. "Tell Flora that Mirta says hi."

I put my hand over the receiver. "Mirta says hi." I said obligatorily to Flora who mouths a 'hi' back. "Lucy's throwing a party tonight…" I begin, Flora shakes her head and pulls out her day planner to motion that she's busy. "No, she's not coming. I'll pick up your stuff."

Lucy doesn't waste time with a goodbye and simply hangs the phone up on me. "I would come with you, make the night a bit easier on you, but I promised Stella I'd babysit Ethan tomorrow morning." She leans over and kisses my cheek. "Saturday I'm all yours. We don't even have to get out of bed." My eyes widen at this comment but she has already disappeared into the building.

Magix gets dark quickly this time of year, as I'm walking out of the convenience store the sun is already streaking the sky with the last of its light. I turn the corner, hoping to be able to head straight home but know instantly that my plans are ruined when I hear a feminine scream from a nearby alley.

I get closer to see a pretty little blonde struggling against two bigger guys. A blond guy has his back to me but the red head holding her down could see me clearly if the girl didn't have her fist pushed back into his face. "Let me go!" She gives him another good shove that gets her nowhere.

"Pretty sad when big, strong men have to pick on little girls to make themselves feel good, hm?" I walk towards them, the blond guy turning around to reveal he has a scar down his left cheek and a knife in his hand. I now have a better look at the girl and, sadly, I recognize her. "Diaspro?"

"Who the hell are you?" The blond man says, raising his knife up as if it would scare me. "I don't remember inviting a kid to this little bang."

I crack my knuckles, lowering my eyes as they begin to change colour. "Me? I'm the grim reaper and I came to collect." I raise my eyes back up and both men freeze in fear. "What's wrong? You never seen a werewolf before?" I can feel my fangs coming in and nails shifting into talons but I try my best to hold control and not go full wolf. "Now scram!" I growl, beginning to hunch over. "Before Mr. Wolf decides its supper time."

The men give one look at each other then one look at me and they are off. Diaspro lands on her backside and I reach down to help her up, the wolf fading away again. "Thank you, Karel." She says, a scared smile adorning her face. "If you hadn't shown up…I don't want to think about where that could have gone." She leaps into my arms and wraps hers around my neck, pressing a kiss to my lips. "My favourite body guard is back to doing his job."

I try to shake her off without offending her or being rough. "Dee, what are you even doing here alone?" It isn't like Diaspro to be by herself, she always had a guard or butler attending to her. "Do your parents know-"

"I ran away." She hastily pulls out of my arms and proceeds to wraps her around herself. "They were going to send me away, my parents were, to some prison school on Earth. I couldn't do it." She gives a sigh and lets her arms fall down. "I thought if I came to Magix that things would turn around." She smiles at me. "I guess they sort of did."

I sigh, too, and take her hand. "I doubt this was the kind of turn around you were expecting. It can't be help, though." I start steering her towards the bus stop I had previously been heading towards. "Anyway, you can crash at my, er, Lucy's place. She won't mind. I've been crashing there for a while and I pay rent so it's practically mine, too." I give her a cheesy smile. "She's throwing a party tonight, let's get you cleaned up and we can have a good time."

Diaspro returns the smile and loops her arm through mine, hugging close to my bicep. "Thank you, again, Karel. What would I do without a friend like you?"

I give a dark laugh, immediately blaming Darko for my sense of humour. "Well, I can't say there'd be much left of you." We both laugh at my dark comment, it seeming to brighten her mood as she hugs herself closer. "But you don't have to think about that now. I won't let anyone hurt you." 'Especially not Darko.' I nod and wrap my arm around Diaspro as we board the bus. 'Yes, especially not Darko.'

A/N: Sorry for the wait and such a short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thank you all for your kind reviews, please keep'em coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Outcast

Rating: T-M

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Winx's characters.

Beta Writer: AriXAmi

Chapter 4

The feeling of warm running water hitting my body is like heaven. Who ever thought that this wonderful feeling can exist in a small apartment, the sound of loud music coming from the other side of the door? However, is less to be desired, being so violent, but since Karel's female friend happens to be a witch, loud music and witchcraft goes hand and hand like a hammer and a nail.

I heard a knock on the door "Who is it?" I call out, a bit surprised.

"It's me. I got you some fresh towels for you to-" Karel began

"Why don't you pull out the red carpet for her too." complains his witch friend "Nice friend you got there Karel. She's a real gem."

I smile but he can't see my expression, given the curtain that's blocking his view "Yeah, that's why I love her." I pause at his comment "In a brother, sister kind a way of course." He finished

"Of course." I smile again. I can still feel his presence as if he doesn't want to leave "Is there a reason that you're still here? I assure you that no muggers are gonna pop out of nowhere and assault me again." I said rinsing the soap off my chest.

"I know. Old habit, I guess, of being your bodyguard." He chuckles and I laugh with him.

"Well I am flattered." I say cheerfully as I pull the showerhead around for a better angle. "And it is awfully nice for your friends to throw this whatchamacallit for you and that guy." I tap my chin.

"His name is Darko and he doesn't do small parties unless is to show-off his new toy for everybody to be jealous of him but now the rules change and he has to earn it like everybody else and its ticking him off and the last thing he wants is a pity party." I shudder at the growl in his tone

I turn off the shower as he hands me two towels "So this is a pity party in your honor then?" I ask as I twirl one towel around my body and the other up in my hair.

"Well yes and no. I was having relationship problems and she thought that this will cheer me up but really the party is for her new job promotion." He said as I got out. He extended his hand to aid me like a gentleman.

"So you and the Flower princess are having problems?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No. We've patch thing up, so you don't have to worry or plotting revenge like you do with Bloom." He smiled. "And she's not a princess. Just the guardian fairy of her home planet." He adds for good measure.

"Good, cuz I've already come up with a plan on getting back at her if she hurt you. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it, no one." I smile wickedly.

He pass his hand through his hair "No offence Dee but Flora may look innocent but she will kick your ass if you don't take her seriously. Under that cute innocent smile lies an Alpha. But I'm happy that you care."

I couldn't help but smile at his comment and walked towards him and gave him a hug. "I'd like to see her try, even without my powers I'm no pushov-" I stopped at what I said and he let go of me so that he look at me eye to eye.

"Dee? You lost your powers? When?" He asks, concern painting an ugly shadow over his features.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door "Hey, get out! Some of us has to use the bathroom, dammit!" The green haired witch yells. Karel sighs and lead me to his room.

Once there he went to his closet and took out a t-shirt and some jeans and hands them to me "Here. Sorry in advance for them being too big, I'm sure you don't want to wear any of Lucy's clothes." He said turning around so I can change.

"Thank you." I say, my voice muffled to him by the cloth going over my head.

I finish getting dress her turned around. "Don't worry I'll ask Lucy to make it look more to your liking but now let's talk about you not having any powers." He says as we both sit on the edge of his bed.

"There's nothing much to explain. My parents were going to send me to prison for attacking Bloom and Sky on their honeymoon and they are not gonna send me there with my powers to control people's minds. So they put a curse on me to prevent me from using my powers without causing severe pain." I say tearing up a bit.

Karel place his hand on my shoulder "So you're not powerless, it's just dormant by a spell." He says and I nod.

"Yes." He gets up and takes my hand. "Come with me."

He leads me to the living room where the two girls are dancing to the music. Karel turns off the music. "Hey? What's your problem?" Says the green haired one.

"Shut up, I need your help and that noise is pissing me off." He growls. The witch folds her arms over her chest.

"Fine. What you want?" she scoffs.

"Diaspro has been depowered by a curse. Is there any way to undo it?" he asks her in a pleading way.

She look at the redhead for a while as if asking for approval. "You can do it Lucy, I won't judge." She smiles.

"Okay fine, but you will have to give a foot rub every time I come back from work, no ifs, ands or buts," she points at Karel.

"Okay, okay. Just help her, please."

She walks towards me and looks straight into my eyes. "Oh boy, this is old school dark magic. Where going to strap her down for this one. Mirta will you bring me my ropes from my room, please. There in the top shelf of my nightstand." The redhead nods and heads to her room.

"Ropes?" I look at Karel. "I don't ask but all I know is I can hear guys and sometimes girls screaming in her bedroom at night, so I use earplugs to go to sleep." He says with a shrug.

The redhead returns with the ropes, "Got them," while Lucy comes back with a chair.

"Good. Okay let's tie her up." I detect a glint of joy coming from her eye when she says this.

As they strap me down I notice Lucy was holding a jar containing a very long needle "What are you planning to do with that?" I ask, trying to control the fear in my voice.

"Well princess this not your typical curses it's not only eating your powers but also your life force. I guess Mommy and Daddy wanted to get rid of you or they hired an incompetent wizard, either way sucks to be you at the moment cuz this is gonna hurt like a mother." She smiles as she pulls out the needle from the jar.

"Stop scaring her, Lucy, and get on with it already." says Karel, getting angry.

"Fine. Here bite on this." She shoves a stick with a string wrapped around it into my mouth. "Good, probably the first time you ever shut up." She sneers getting an angry look from both Karel and the redhead. "Okay, hold her down tight and Mirta; open her eye wide and don't let go." Just hearing her saying that has got me in panic mode.

I am trembling uncontrollably, biting on the stick hard as I see the needle close to my eye. Karel tries to sooth me by saying that it will be alright over and over until I felt it piercing my eye "AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" I scream, gripping the chair for dear life, biting on the stick till it starts to break. Karel holds me with all his might. It is pure hell; images of my life being set on fire, gods I want to die just for it to stop.

"Almost done, just a little more." She said as she twists then pulls the needle out "There. Wasn't that fun princess." She taps my face as I black out.

I woke up in Karel's bed. "You okay?" I turn to see him sitting on the edge of the bed "I…I don't know, I feel whole." I say then I raise my hand and concentrate, then a magic gem appears. "She did it. GOT MY POWERS BACK!" I jump out of bed with joy and run to give him a big hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I say, crying at the same time.

"Don't thank me, thank Lucy." He says letting go of me while smiling.

"I will." I run passed him and head to the living room.

I see her in the middle of the room dancing while her friend watches. "Well, look who's finally up. Had a good nap prince-" she's cut off as I drive my fist into her jaw knocking her to the floor

"Lucy!" cries the redhead but she gets up quickly.

"Nice one." She smiles and spits out some blood. "Guess the princess got some claws." She laughs. "By the way, how's your power?" she folds her arms.

"They're fine…thank you." I extend my hand for her to shake but she just swats it away and gives me a hug instead.

"You're Karel's friend so you're almost family. But if you ever sucker punch me again I'll drive more than some itty bitty needle into you, are we clear?"

I smile, "Cristal."

I turn around to see Karel. "I'm glad that your powers are back Dee. Now why don't I make you girls some dinner and cele-"

Suddenly the front door bursts open reveling a man wearing a blue jacket with white t-shirt and black jeans holding a gun with a panicked look on his face. "GET DOWN!" He yells and runs towards me taking me down with him. I push him off of me and turn my attention at the others. Then I heard the window shatter as shards of ice destroying every piece of furniture. The man yells at us. "The couch go, go."

We all run, dodging shard after shard of ice. We all make it behind the couch when Karel speaks to the man. "Darko, what the hell is going on?" He growls at him.

"Well, I kinda told Icy about what I did at our last mission." Darko responds sheepishly.

Both Karel and Lucy yelled at him "YOU WHAT?"

Then the whole outside window explodes, leaving a huge hole. As the smoke clears a figure is silhouetted against the darkening sky. 'Is that Icy?'

A/N: Sorry for the late update but better late than never (lame). Anyway, next chapter the gang faces Icy's wrath, will Darko man up or get on his knees and beg for forgives. Plus their second mission. Thank You all for your kind reviews and keep'em coming. Oh and in case you all ask both Darko and Karel are from the Winx comics. Take care


End file.
